


a chance

by merryghoul



Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [8]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, F/F, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Villanelle turns around after shooting Eve.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	a chance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Chariot

Maybe she’s not dead. Maybe she’s alive. That thought ran in the back of Villanelle’s head as she walked away from Eve. Villanelle replayed the shooting a few times in her head. The bullet didn’t seem like it went through Eve’s body. It certainly didn’t go in an area that would be fatal in most cases, like her head. 

Villanelle stopped. She turned around, knowing returning to Eve reduced the time she had to get away from the authorities if Eve really was dead. 

As Villanelle slowly approached Eve, she heard Eve’s shallow breathing. Villanelle was right. Eve was alive.


End file.
